The Kirikae Stone
by Hellion-Kat
Summary: Both Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha are cursed to live the other's life and given the other's memories.How will this effect the way the two brother's see each other when the curse is broken?What happens when one doesn't want to change? Sess/Kag
1. The ol switcheroo

The Kirikae Stone

(Switching)

By: (the all great and mighty author) Cyberkittten#13

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue I don't own Inu-yasha...And neither do you!

  
  


Summary: While fighting for Tetsusaiga both Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha befall upon an ancient under ground lair, where both happen to touch a glowing stone and are suddenly transported into the others life and given the others memories, switching roles. Only when they both learn to fully understand the other shall the spell truly be broken. But what kind of effect will it have on the way the two brothers see each other? and what happens if one does not wish to change what was not meant to be?

  
  


Notes: hmmm? I wonder if I should put this as romance Sess/Kagome or make it more angsty? O well here is the prologue peoples hope ya enjoy! Tell me if you think I should change anything cause I am always open to other peoples ideas.

=^..^= Oh ya I like reviews...just letting you know...on with my ficcy!

  
  


******************************************************************************

*Chapter 1*

The Ol' Switcheroo

  
  


Sundown came peeking through the hills and making it's way to the middle of a cold and freezing mountain cliff where a group of people youkai and human alike watched the bloody battle for the cold steel object in the hanyou's tight grip. 

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger foolish sibling with a bored expression on his cold face which soon turned to a scowl of annoyance as the half-breed slowly tried to counter his poison claw. 

"It's hopeless, you a mere half-breed cannot face I, Sesshoumaru, for it is you're human side which weakens you with your puny emotions."

Inu-yasha growled with rage at that statement charging his brother with more speed.

"Feh, better to be part human than a cold heartless, unfeeling..." Pausing for breath he attacked again with more force "-BASTARD LIKE YOURSELF!"

Yet again Sesshoumaru dodged Inu-yasha's blows like he was merely taking a mid-summer stroll, his smirk turning more evident as he watched his half-brother seethe with his silly human emotions.

"You know Inu-yasha if you hand me the Tetsusaiga I may consider sparing you're retched life and the lives of you're friends, but only if you hand me our Otou-sama's fang."

Still not giving up Inu-yasha thrashed out in a rampage striking at every opportunity he could.

Sesshoumaru sniffled slightly. "That wasn't the answer I was hoping for...pathetic." he replied.

Focusing all his chi on the figure he most loathed, Sesshoumaru finally resumed fighting. 

"Dokkasou!"

Shielding himself from the poisonous blow as best he could Inu-yasha still could not stop the attack from hitting him causing him to fall down onto his knees.

  
  


Not too far away from the on going battle stood two figures in hiding one was the outline of a small girl, and the other of a rather lumpy creature holding a staff. 

"Why must Sesshoumaru-sama fight his brother again? Can we go pick flowers on the other side of the mountain when it's all over? Jaken I'm cold can we leave now? Jaken-sama?" Two pairs of yellow glowing eyes glared down at the small child.

"Urgh, stupid human child can't you see M'lord fights his ungrateful half-brother for the sword which is rightfully his?" Confused Rin shook her cute little head as if to say 'no'

With a great sigh Jaken looked heavenwards as if for some type of guidance.

"Why do I even try explaining myself to a spoiled brat like you how much M'lord deserves his father's fang more than that stupid half-youkai! Why do you even know how hard M'lord tried to gain his father's approval? Why it goes back all the way to when he was a young pup I can remember all the trouble he went through just to get a little praise or 'thank you' from Lord Inukugi who by the way gave the sword to the half-breed twrip in the first place! Why-"

Trying to keep her eyes from closing Rin gave a slight yawn as Jaken continued on with his aggravating yapper.

Rin found she to regretted ever speaking to the strange toad thingy in the first place, ignoring him she sat content to just watch the battle between the two rivaling brothers.

Observing them quarrel, Rin decided, that sitting around just wasn't fun anymore, so instead of listening to Jaken ramble off Rin leapt in the direction of Sesshoumaru-sama to ask him to stop fighting and to play with her instead.

Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation as Inu-yasha's bitch went running to his side trying to persuade him to rest and gain his strength while the humans would fight Sesshoumaru. 

Obviously he was being too stubborn to realize that his human bitch was right, he'd need a lot more help to defeat him, what the little bitch didn't know was that they would never be that help. 

"Inu-yasha you're being such a baka, would it hurt if you let us help you?"With pleading eyes Kagome folded her arms in anger. Why was he was being so thickheaded about this fight? 

"No!"

Taking out his father's sword Inu-yasha prepared himself for his ultimate technique. 

From out of hiding a small girl child ran across the icy tundra towards the two deadly demons.

Eyes widened from his defensive position Sesshoumaru turned pale. "Rin... NO!" 

Staring in disbelief he watched his dim-witted brother charge him with out noticing the human girl. 

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Rin felt something rush her and lifting her up through thin air, blinking Rin found herself in a soft pile of snow watching her guardian from a distance away from where he had thrown her to safety.

Relief flooded the demon lord's being as he looked towards Rin, happy to know the child wasn't harmed...not that he cared or anything he just didn't want to have to go and use the Tenseiga all over again.

That's not true...

Sesshoumaru quickly wiped the thought from his head. 

  
  


Inu-yasha cursed noticing his brother's small victory...

...and suddenly it started.

the land shook and the icy ground started to crack and break into large holes in every which way causing a huge snow shift which could only be known as a...

"AVALANCHE!"

Both Inu-yasha and his brother were blocked in what could have been called a snowy death trap for all areas of escape were no where to be seen as the two brothers fell into the entanglement of ice, dirt, and snow.

And everything beyond that was a blur of darkness.

  
  


!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Inu-yasha slowly opened his eyes and closed them tightly shut as a twisting pain surged throughout his entire body making him moan. Kagome sure wouldn't be happy when she saw him covered in bruises...that is if Kagome ever saw him again...

With this in mind he motioned himself up from the position he was in to find he was comfortably lying down on soft snow bed.

But how? The last he remembered he was being buried alive how did he survive unless someone pulled him out...

  
  


Sesshoumaru limped towards the different twisting tunnels of the buried in frozen lair finding it hopeless to ever find a way out of the prison he seemed to be sustained in. Muttering to himself all the way he tried to forget the events that had occurred after the avalanche and why he had saved the worthless creature he called his brother, maybe having Rin around with him all the time was getting to him, truly he was turning soft because of her influence.

Or maybe there's still a small piece of you that cares for him...

Shut up!

Why? why save him if you do not care? 

I am a great youkai lord I have no use for such human trivialities.

Why? 

I...I don't know! Let me be!

His keen hearing and senses picked up on something from behind, and then a low growl came from his throat as he recognized who it was.

"What gives? Why not let me die, huh?"

It was the same question he had asked himself and he had no answer for it either, so Sesshoumaru answered it the best way he could, he attacked his younger brother.

Inu-yasha hadn't expected him to react to his simple question in the way that he was, but he didn't say a word either as his old anger began to resurface an old hate that rested deeply inside of him which burned as he took it all out on his older youkai brother.

As things had always been done this way between the two.

But unknown to the siblings was how close they were getting to the large supernatural ancient stone with word inscriptions on the top, and how this stone dimly glowed a light green every time they would both draw nearer.

That is until both leapt into the air to tackle the other only to fall back instead of on the ground on the eerily ancient glowing rock.

  
  


A bright and blinding light engulfed the snow cave as the glow of the stone intensified and Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru were brought into the heart of the stone's core, it's enigma.

  
  


I am the Kirikae stone

Created in the beginning

And will last until the end

I am forever

Those who have known my powers in the past

Have known a many of love, loss, and of great sorrows

You half mortal and Youkai shall witness my power

You who fight the other shall become the other 

And learn to love what the other loves and to

Hate what the other hates

Only when you both truly learn to understand

Each other shall this curse be lifted from your souls 

Making you both the wiser on the others tortured life

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Inu-yasha awoke to find himself deep within a lush rich forest full of old trees and lots of teaming shrubbery.

Trying to focus more clearly he was completely awoken by an ugly toad thing coming into his line of vision.

"Inu-yasha-sama! You're awake thank Kami I was so worried no thanks to that human brat Rin!"said the vile toad demon.

Jaken was quickly thrown through the air crashing straight up against an old oak tree.

What the hell was going on? why was the stupid toad demon with him? Where was Kagome and the others?

Looking around his surroundings Inu-yasha was pleased to find a stream near by, when he was about to wash his sweaty face he saw his floating reflection in the water.

Instead of the usual image that would great him Inu-yasha was bewildered to find his physical image altered to that of a full youkai's.

True he was still the same but he didn't have ears like a hanyou, instead he had the ears of a youkai. Admiring downwards he found he had a tail just as fluffy as his brother's only he didn't have a crescent moon on his head but two blue stripes on both sides of his face. Looking at his hands he recognized his claws were more sharper and his senses more keener than a hanyou's as well. 

While staring awe struck at himself he could also hear the mumbling of the toad.

"What are you still doing here filth shouldn't you be running in fear?"

Jaken stared wide eyed at his master.

"Doesn't m'lord remember? You left me to watch over the bra- uh, human child while you left to burn the village for answers to why they stole from your land, you were fighting the last of them when you got a nasty blow to your head, doesn't m'lord remember?"

Inu-yasha looked disbelievingly into the other nervous youkai's eyes.

"Your lying I would never do tha-" 

A sudden wave of nausea hit Inu-yasha full force as memories flooded his mind, memories of blood and screaming and of an entire village being burnt to the ground.

"M'lord Inu-yasha are you alright?"

In a state of shock and disgust Inu-yasha stared into his hands the hands that had committed what he had just remembered.

  
  


Could he really be a cold hearted monster?

The words of the stone finally came into full play.

  
  


Only when you both learn to truly understand 

each other shall this curse be lifted from your soul.

  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the scene of himself with a damp cloth being rapped around his head.

Not being able to see the face of the person who was caring to his wounds he quickly realized he wasn't wearing his usual battle suit, but a red fuka the same as the stupid hanyou's wore. He also discovered his youkai powers had been somehow lessened, believing it to be some sort of trick Sesshoumaru stirred slightly to get the attention of his care taker.

Kagome quickly gave a happy chirp as she watched her patient awaken from his deep sleep.

"Sesshoumaru! You've awakened it's been so long we were losing hope that you'd ever regain you're strength, I was very...I mean we were very worried about you.

Looking disbelievingly at the girl who followed his hanyou brother around he felt like laughing at her silly statement ready to ruin Inu-yasha's plans of making a fool of him when she spoke again.

"When you're youkai blood took over you again I was so scared, I thought I had lost you completely, but now that's under control and you can be the Sesshoumaru we all know and love."

Blushing prettily Kagome tried not to look into his amber eyes while informing him of all this.

Confused and intrigued by her speech a sudden breeze washed over him as memories of her flooded his mind. Memories of her laughing, smiling, crying, scared, and a strange sense of overwhelming protectiveness of the woman beside him set in to his mind. Yet, there was still something else a undercurrent of a feeling but it was faintly there, some kind of a desire or hope of some kind. Another wave of memories passed through him as he realized it was that was so desired, making him feel so light headed and warm all over his body even someplace where he had tried to keep sheltered from such feelings like these that he was suddenly feeling for this human woman.

  
  


Was it possible for him to feel such an emotion as this only a human would have? 

Did he love this woman?

  
  


*****************************

mwhaaaa aren't I just pure evil for leaving it there?

*Part 2*

How did I get in this mess?

  
  


Hmmm let me see what to do next what to do next? I'm pretty sure s/k :)Sess-chan/Kagome

but I'd like to have a little fun with this first maybe have Rin cause some mischief for poor Inu-chan, and to make it a bit more difficult for the two brothers the memories don't come straight away like wow I remember everything about you the end I'm cured bub-bye no no no memories will only be sparked occasionally or when there not needed and at the most unexpected or awkward of times*grins evilly*

I also just might add Kouga into the whole thing for kicks and see how he reacts to Sess-chan and how sess-chan reacts to him being with Kagome*evil grin*

Anywho all this and more sadly folks if I feel that people will read (not that I'm that kind of author though I used to be) I just need motivation that's all.

R&R pwease and thank ya 

  
  


=^..^=


	2. How did I get in this mess?

The Kirikae Stone

By:Cyberkittten#13 (Switching)

  
  
  
  
  
  


If you haven't guessed by now kirikae means switching*just letting you know :)*

  
  


Disclaimer: imagine one here *.*

  
  


Attention: um, how to say this...the review that says 'you suck' a multiple of times with my login name was my annoying brat brother, he said he'd do it and I never thought he'd actually do it and he did ^.^* So he will face my wrath rest assured*evil grin*

  
  


O ya and lots of thank yous go out to all the people who reviewed this story and many apologies for me taking so very long, I can be a very very lazy author! Major gomens!

  
  


Hi my name is cyberkittten#13 and this is my story....

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

*Part 2*

How did I get in this mess?

  
  
  
  


How long had it been since that stupid stone cursed him here? Sesshoumaru glowered at this as he sat on top of a tall tree branch.

It was ironic how the fact that though he didn't mind owning his brother's sword he had never asked to have his brother's life, he grimaced at this as he closed his eyes. 

Two days was it now? It felt like an eternity that he had been stuck in his hanyou brother's form.

Not to mention the stench of those stupid humans that followed him around, though the Kagome girl didn't smell like the others she had her own unique smell that reminded him of the calm breeze during spring time around his castle. 

Cursing once again at the stone and his brother and cursing whatever gods had done this to him Sesshoumaru sat content to be far away from the group so that he could think over this ordeal, obviously it had been harder than what he imagined in the beginning, sometimes his brother's memories would come to him in a flash and other times they would come to him at very awkward times...like those of the human girl Kagome...

Sesshoumaru tried not to blush as he remembered the dream he had while sleeping near the human woman.

  
  


**

A full moon and stars fill the sky as he is content to be sitting on top of a hill as pink flower blossoms float by him, content and not alone. Beside him is Kagome rapped in a beautiful Kimono both of them are sitting and laughing with each other conversing merrily . He than gets up the courage to tell her that he loves her and wants to protect her always. There is silence between the two until she kisses him sweetly and they stay in that embrace for awhile.

  
  


** 

After that dream he had refused to even go in 10 meters of Kagome mumbling something about needing time alone. The monk and youkai hunter seemed to buy it but he wasn't sure about the human girl she seemed silent and removed when he told them in his best masked face why he was leaving.

Could it possibly be that she new something was different? Of coarse not she was like the rest of them believing him to be his brother, but wasn't she supposed to be the reincarnation of a miko? Didn't she sense these kind of things?

Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly at the thought, if she was suspicious of him he would have to act more like his brother would, something that made his stomach lurch at the thought of having to act the ignorant fool to appease his doubts on the miko's senses.

Another thing that bothered him was the way he reacted when being with her, he seemed to have mixed feelings all the time it wasn't like him at all, he was always calm and business like around other youkai even sometimes with Rin, but never had he had the chance to meet a young human woman being a great youkai lord and all so words never did come to him, especially when she would pry him with questions on their next mission for shards, or if there was any sign of Naraku close by. It didn't help either when the one called Miroku would nudge him and wink ever time he was close to her, Sesshoumaru wondered if his brother had ever seriously considered commiting homicide on a certain houshi. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disarray at how things were turning out for him, but where would self-pity lead him too? Though he would never admit it to anyone or anything that dream he had stirred the most turmoil out of him, though he decided to blame it on his stupid half-youkai body, it still made him ponder deeply.

  
  


Was it just Inu-yasha's memory or was it truly his dream that he had, had?

  
  
  
  


"Ku, Ku, Ku..."

  
  


Naraku stood near by the tree where Sesshoumaru sat a sarcastic grin reaching his cold features.

He had been watching Inu-yasha's party for awhile now waiting for a chance to strike when Sesshomaru had decided to fight the half-youkai for that sword.

Naraku felt evil glee when they fought if the two could kill each other off there would be no stopping him from reaching the human girl. But now that glee was heightened when both entered the others bodies, he doubted they even knew others could sense who they really were. 

With Sesshoumaru in the body of his half-brother things would become very interesting indeed, since he does not care for the humans Naraku could maybe make a compromise of sorts.

Cackling to himself Naraku swooped down with his baboon costume as he came close enough to Sesshoumaru that the half-youkai could sense him.

  
  


He watched as the figure stiffened. 

"What do you want Naraku?" Came an annoyed voice.

"To make a deal with you."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow becoming more annoyed with what the evil villain had to say, he had enough problems as it was.

"I don't make deals with you're kind." He snarled trying to do what he thought was a good Inu-yasha impression.

  
  


"Oh, but I think you'd like this deal Sesshoumaru or should I say 'you're lord' Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's features looked bored. "So you know, what of it?"

Naraku was surprised he had hoped to shock the cold youkai lord into consideration. 

"Haven't you thought of using this to you're advantage? With you're skill and you're brother's sword you could easily kill him and his comrades."

Fool

Sesshoumaru thought.

If only it could be that easy

Owning the sword was what he had truly wanted from his brother, but the thought of having to slaughter the girl..irked him.

Why are you listening to him? It would be better if you found your own way to gaining the sword from Inu-yasha.

Naraku watched him intently waiting for his reply.

"Leave me, I need not you're help to obtain my brother's sword I will find my own way."

Naraku's face was stone as he began to creep away from the once youkai lord, but not before he rebutted him.

"You will come to regret that answer, yes indeed, the human you've become so interested in should watch herself..."

Sesshoumaru growled, so he knew of his feelings for the girl? What of it?

A sinking feeling filled Sesshoumaru as he dreaded what would happen next that would turn his already twisted life upside down.

  
  


Naraku laughed wickedly as he left the confused demon for his hidden castle.

  
  


Things were becoming very interesting, very interesting indeed.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Inu-yasha fell into a heap of sore bones as he sighed in pain.

Who knew how painful being a youkai lord of the west lands could be?

All this preparation and work to keep this stupid castle sustained and elegant was just too much for him to handle. The servants always needed to be ordered around, and this had to be worked on and so and so from the south was coming cover, not to mention the fact that the paper work was just unbearable!

The worst of it though was the toad following him around everywhere he went, Inu-yasha wondered how Sesshoumaru could put up with the annoying toad following him around all the time, though while he was young Inu-yasha was told that Jaken was the servant of Sesshoumaru's birth mother, other than this reason Inu-yasha couldn't think of anything else for keeping the vile toad around.

Sighing deeply Inu-yasha began to wonder where the young girl had gone too. 

What was her name again? Rin was it? She too could be annoying sometimes always asking questions about everything and everyone around her. She could be trouble too but she was a bright little girl, though she did carry many bruises on her, at first he had suspected his brother, but later on Inu-yasha noticed the way Jaken expressed jealousy whenever he would pay attention to Rin. Thoughts of Jaken hurting the innocent young girl disturbed Inu-yasha greatly, he would have to teach the toad a lesson.

How did his brother have the patients? Oh well best not to ask, Inu-yasha decided. 

Using his new found senses Inu-yasha wandered outside of his castle into the forest, but still no sign of her. 

Becoming worried for the little girl Inu-yasha began to call her name, yet no answer.

More distressed than before he tried once more. 

"INU-YASHA-SAMA!"

Finding her scent again, he arrived right in time to watch as a large snake demon tightly squeezed the life out of his Rin. 

Growling Inu-yasha unshed Toukijin his brother's sword.

The large snake demon looked frightened when it saw Inu-yasha and the angry expression on his face.

"Forgivenesssss please O great lord Inu-yasha I did not know the girl wassss yoursssss."

Letting the tiny girl go the snake demon began slithering away only to shrink back as the expression on it's captor hardened.

"Feh, I'm no idiot snake any one could have smelled me on the girl, but you fool snake have made a fatal mistake."

With one swoop the snake was no more, as being cut into tiny pieces can do that to you.

When seeing Rin lying pale on the ground his anger subsided to worry for her unmoving body.

Gathering the small bundle in his arms Inu-yasha decided he would have to teach a very long lesson to Jaken on what happens when little toads don't take care of their master's little girl's.

A warm breeze passed by and Inu-yasha began to remember.

A young girl tending to his wounds, offering him food he refusing her offer.

The same young girl now only bruised and killed by Kouga's wolves.

Using the Tenseiga to bring her back.

Pondering at why now he was having this memory, Inu-yasha gave it up, there was no way he would ever come to understand this curse on him, no way he would ever see Kagome again either.

If their ever was an answer to why Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru Inu-yasha would have jumped to it, but that was impossible, what he did for Rin would only be understood by him and him alone.

Miserable Inu-yasha changed his thoughts to that of the wolves who had killed Rin, how could Kouga let them ravage villages like that was unseen by him.

Feh, another hard nut to crack, that lunatic is just impossible as Sesshoumaru. 

Inu-yasha chuckled to himself as he began to walk back to his brother's castle cursing Kouga all the way back.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Somewhere in Inu-yasha's forest Kouga began to have a sneezing fit. He found himself on the ground and clutching himself as he sneezed.

Strange..He thought, I'm not or nothin but I've never sneezed like this before.

Panting behind him his two comrades sat beside him trying to catch their breath.

Breathing the hardest the one with the patch over his eye spoke.

"Kouga*gasp* please tell us*gasp* why we are in Sesshoumaru's territory?"

Leaning himself on a rock Kouga looked up to the sky.

"Where going to give ol' dog-turd a visit Tekkou and then were going to see Kagome.."

Kouga seemed to have a far off look in his eye when he said her name.

The other wolf youkai looked shocked.

"But Kouga what about Sesshoumaru, I don't think he'd like you going near her."

In a daze Kouga looked strangely at him.

"Hmmmmm, owe Chiri that dumb mutt can't stop me Kagome's my woman and I'm going to prove it to him by taking him on once and for all!"

With this in mind Kouga chased after the scent of Kagome leaving a trail of smoke behind for his poor friends to follow as they tried to keep up with him.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


That's all folks!

  
  


Next chapter

  
  


*Let's All Jump Through The Well*

  
  


hmmm two weeks have passed by and Kagome's on her period and becomes angry with Sess-chan for saying she smells. Telling him not to follow her he follows her any way into the well and it seems so does Kouga as well!

Naraku is lurking in the shadows the whole time.

  
  


See ya and R&R 

=^..^=


End file.
